


Just Put Your Hands on Me

by brokenhighways



Series: babysitter!verse [1]
Category: CW RPS, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki is the world’s most oblivious babysitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Put Your Hands on Me

written for [](http://anon-fan.livejournal.com/profile)[ **anon_fan**](http://anon-fan.livejournal.com/)  's birthday!

Jared Padalecki is the world’s most oblivious babysitter. That's the conclusion Jensen has come to because he's been sending out signals for months now and Jared has totally ignored them. And while Jensen is not willing to admit to being desperate he really has tried everything. He makes bad innuendo jokes, he rests his hands on Jared' shoulder and lays his head on it sometimes. He even strokes Jared's, long, luscious, silky hair once but Jared doesn't bite. And Jensen is all for biting. He even tries the whole opening the door in nothing but a towel trick but Jared just grins at him and rushes as he calls for his "Little Cupcake". And, Jensen loves his kid to death but he has needs and right now he needs Jared. Or well, that's what his libido is telling him. He finally confides in his best friend, Chris who laughs at him for a full 20 minutes for being so damn clichéd and he just rolls his eyes. Chris suggests that he tries to make Jared jealous and Jensen snorts,

"Have you met Jared? Nothing fazes him! He won't even notice" he grumbles and Chris shakes his head,

"No one can resist the Ackles ass!" he says and he and Jensen laugh for a few seconds,

"That sounded really creepy coming from me didn't it?" Chris asks

"Yep," Jensen agrees, "Never repeat it again...especially in front of Jessie...Jared would have a fit" Chris gives him a weird look but doesn't say anything.

So, Jensen starts dating again. He goes out to a club and picks up the most annoying guy he can find. He doesn't actually get off with anyone because, he's still got responsibilities and this whole "make Jared jealous" plan won't change that. Mark or Matt or whatever the hell his  
name is offers Jensen a ride home and he takes it. He spends five minutes making out with Mark/Matt in his car once he sees the curtains twitch and he barely manages to hide his cackle.

Once he finally manages to extract himself from Matt/Mark he practically skips to the front door and hums to himself as unlocks the door. Jared is on the couch with Jessie huddled up in his lap and he melts at the sight of them.

"Have a good time?" Jared asks with a grin and Jensen wants to hit something. There's no spark of jealousy in his eyes, just genuine affection. Somehow that makes Jensen feel worse. He is so screwed.

Jensen doesn't see Matt over the next few weeks as he's suddenly working long hours and it just figures that his workload increases as he's trying to woo his kid's babysitter. But anyway, he spends his time daydreaming about Jared as his patients explain their problems to him and just grins and nods at the right places. He's a true professional. Really.

But anyway, as he pulls up at his house one evening he frowns when he spots a flashy, red convertible because that's Matt's car. Shit, Jensen thinks as he quickly parks and jumps out of his car. He can hear Jessie yelling as he approaches the front door and he shoots  
Jared a "what-the-hell?" look. Jared just shrugs and Jensen sighs as he turns to Matt,

"Matt, what are you doing here?" he asks as Matt glares at Jared.

"It's MARK, and dude, you need to put a leash on your kid!" he says before pushing past Jensen and jumping into his car.

"What a jerk," he mutters and he goes inside and slams the door

  
So, operation 'make Jared jealous' is a bust and Jensen is out of ideas. He's stepped up his game in the last few weeks. After he's put Jessie to bed he makes sure Jared stays for a beer while he conveniently falls asleep and somehow ends up snuggling with Jared. It's weird how even though his libido his practically screaming for something to happen he's perfectly content with the snuggling. In fact, he feels happy whenever he's around Jared. He gets a weird, warm  
feeling around Jared that he can't explain.

"It's obvious," Chris says one evening when he's over for dinner. Jared is over by the TV goofing around as he plays one of Jessie's games with her. Jensen smiles softly as he sees Jessie grin at Jared like he's here entire world. A sharp jab in his side brings him back to reality.

"Ow!" he says as he rubs the place where Chris poked him, "What did you do that for?!" Chris just rolls his eyes as Jensen pouts like a damn five year old.

"I said, that it's obvious what's going on here," Chris replies and Jensen frowns.

"What's obvious?" he asks.

"You're in love with Jared, you idiot!"

"Why are you...wait...what?" Chris just smirks at him. Chris thinks that he's in love with Jared? Oh god. He's gone and fallen for the damn babysitter. Jensen just sits there with a sad look on his face as Chris mocks him. He's even more screwed.

So Jensen's a level headed guy and he likes to think that he handles all situations in a calm manner. That's why his reaction to finding out that he's in love with the babysitter is to give said babysitter a PAID week off. But, it's not like he can't afford it. It's just he can't think with Jared around him. He's never been in "love" before. A fling with another student back when he'd been training is how he ended up with Jessie, not that he regrets it.

He last two days before he calls Jared to ask him if he wants to hang out. Jessie is at her mom's and Chris is still unable to be around him without laughing uncontrollably so he's not invited.

Jensen really should get better friends.

Jared turns up a few hours later, with a six-pack and a bright smile. Jensen pretends for a few seconds that it's directed at him.

"Hey, man!" Jared says as he bounces on the doorway and Jensen just sighs and wonders what Jared would say if he kissed him right here on the doorstep. Well, he can dream right? He lets Jared in and they crash out in front of the TV and order pizza while Jared talks non-stop about....well Jensen is too busy staring at him to focus. That is until,

"I met this guy a few weeks ago, he's so amazing and just...I think he might be the one you know?" and Jensen blinks as a flash off pain is let off inside of him. He's lost the will to live! Well, okay so Jensen has been known for being a bit over-dramatic but still. It's just his luck that Jared meets the man of his dreams a week before Jensen realises that he's in love with him.

"Oh," he says finally, "That's nice". Jared just gives him this weird smile and Jensen has to look away.

"His name's Milo and he's a banker" Jared continues and Jensen attempts to sink into the couch. He hears all about how this Milo has treated Jared to fancy dinners at those overpriced restaurants, how they've been to the opera, the theatre to see some sort of play and Jensen can't help thinking that this guy doesn't know Jared at all. He doesn't know that Jared likes to sing Our Lady Peace in the shower (he was just passing by the ONE time, okay?). How Jared loves going to football games and playing basketball in the park or how Jared just likes to do things that aren't contrived or following any trend in anyway.

"Have you picked any of the dates yourself?" he asks, not unkindly...he's just curious.

"Uh...well, it's pretty new...I just don't want to mess this up" Jared says as he looks down, his bangs falling into his eyes and Jensen has to fight back the urge to push them out of the way.

"He's lucky to have you Jared" is all he says.

***

Seeing as how Jared is taken now, Jensen decides to go out with his friends and get drunk. Jared doesn't really need to come over now that Jessie isn't home at the moment and well, Jensen doesn't want to keep him away from Milo or whatever his name is. He's on his fourth shot when he hears a loud echo of laughter and he knows instantly that it's Jared. He's with a shorter guy, who has dark brown hair and is currently wearing an Armani suit complete with shirt and tie. Talk about uptight, Jensen thinks as he gives who he assumes to be Milo a once over.

"Jensen!" and shit, Jared spots Jensen and makes his way over to his table. Milo gives Jensen and his friends this LOOK, like they're beneath him and Jensen decides that he's not drunk enough for this. But as he starts to stand up to get and more shots Jared picks that moment to slide in next to him. Chris, who is on Jensen's left pokes him and then waggles his eyebrows suggestively. That just leaves Milo who is just standing by the booth with a snooty look on his face. Eventually Jared persuades him to squeeze himself in but then the atmosphere changes and the conversation becomes stilted. That is until Mike opens his big mouth and says,

"Wait, this is Jared's new boyfriend?" and Jensen wonders how much it will hurt if he face-plants the table. Jared gives Jensen a questioning look before he says,

"Uhm, guys this is Milo and Milo, that's my boss Jensen and these are his friends" and okay, after that Jensen doesn't just want tequila, he damn well needs it. So Jared thinks of him as his 'boss'? He knows how stupid he's being but he can't help feeling *hurt*.

But then Milo throws him a shocked look and says,

"You're Jensen?" Jensen just nods absently as he stands up and pushes past Jared, Milo gets up before he can squeeze past him and Jensen sighs in relief until,

"I'll get this round," and Milo starts to follow him over to the bar. There's a short silence, as Jensen rattles of their orders and when the bartender vanishes Milo turns to Jensen and smiles, Jensen blinks.

"Dude, you're not going to hit on me are you?" he asks because, shit like that has happened to him before and it wasn't pretty.

"Nope!" Milo says cheerily, "So...you like Jared then?"

"I'm in love with him!" Jensen blurts out because his brain to mouth filter is apparently incapable of functioning.

“Wow,” Milo says, “Are you usually this open with someone you’ve just met?” and Jensen just blinks because he’s just told Milo that he’s in love with his boyfriend and he hasn’t been punched yet.

“Uhm,” he says eloquently try not to look pleadingly at the shots that the bartender has set down onto the surface of the bar, “Are you going to punch me?” Milo just gives him this exasperated look like that clearly says, ‘You’re-too-stupid-to-live’ and he’s probably right. He turns back to look at their table only to see that every single set of eyes are firmly focused on where him and Milo are standing and he sighs.

“Why would I punch you?” Milo replies finally and Jensen just says the first thing that pops into his head which just happens to be,

“Because I want to have sex with your boyfriend! Or well you know, obviously we’d take it slow at first because of Jessie but she loves Jared anyway so it wouldn’t be that much of an issue anyway and will you please say something before I start telling you things that you probably don’t want to know” Jensen says, “Or you can punch me, I totally deserve it”

“You’re kind of insane,” is all Milo says, “And pretty stupid for a guy who’s meant to be smart.” and he hands Jensen over his iPhone and Jensen frowns as he reads the text message that Jared has just sent to Milo.

So hows “Operation: Make Jensen jealous” going?

Jensen is completely confused by the text message and he comes to the conclusion that he’s drunk. Then he re-concludes that he’s not drunk enough and he downs the two shots if tequila that he ordered. He’s not sure if he should be hopeful or angry because there’s a 50% chance that they’re all having a laugh at his expense, hell Jensen’s pretty sure that he would mock himself mercilessly even if he wasn’t himself.

“Is this some sort of joke?” he says in the calmest voice he can manage and he grimaces when it comes out kind of slurred. How many shots has he had anyway?

“I wish, this suit is a bitch to wear in all this heat, damn” Milo says as he loosens his tie and pulls it off. “Jared likes you too, you idiot!” Jensen ignores the flutter in his stomach as he takes in what Milo has just said.

“So...he was using you to make me jealous?” Jensen asks, his voice tinged with hope.

“Yes. So you have two choices, either you go over there and ask him out or you pine away for the rest of your life until your dic—“

“Don’t bring my dick into this!” Jensen says suddenly and he blushes as the people nearest to the give them peculiar looks, “I can do this. I can ask Jared out” he turns around and takes a step towards the table, towards Jared. Obviously with Jensen’s luck, things are bond to go smoothly right? He stays upright for about thirty seconds more before he trips over something and lands on the floor. The last thing he hears is Jared shouting his name.

***

When Jensen wakes up there’s a hand stroking through his hair and his head is lying somewhere warm. He can feel the distinct throbbing of his hangover which triggers the memory of what happened last night. He bolts upright suddenly and finds himself looking at a startled Jared. Jared. He had his head in Jared’s lap and Jared was stroking his hair. He tries hard not to flail.

“Hey,” he murmurs and Jared smiles at him,

“Hey you...how’s your head? You hit it pretty badly they said that you were lucky not to have concussion,” he replies and Jensen just wants to groan in embarrassment as he remembers his spectacularly epic journey to the floor.

“I’m sorry,” he says, “I had way too many shots,” he looks around suddenly and realises that this isn’t his house, they must be at Jared’s apartment or something. He turns to look up Jared who is looking right back at him with a small smile. There’s something unreadable in his eyes and Jensen has to fight off a wave of panic.

“So how much do you remember?” Jared asks with a grin and Jensen has to fight back the urge to sigh dreamily.

“Not much after I tripped to be honest,” he says but Jared is still grinning.

“So you don’t remember telling me that you were in love with me and that you wanted to have my giant, Sasquatch babies?” Jared says with a twinkle in his eye and Jensen really needs to learn how to control his drunken self in future.

“What did you say after I said that?” He asks as his breathing becomes shallower, and it’s like Jared’s answer depends on everything. It’ll either make him the happiest man in the world or leave him heartbroken.

“I told you that I was in love with you too and that you if you ever got knocked up I’d make an honest woman out of you,” Jared says with a tiny laugh but all Jensen can do is stare because Jared is...in love with him too? He surges forward and he kisses Jared, barely resisting the urge to fist pump when Jared responds eagerly. When they break apart, Jensen laughs and says..

“Operation: Make Jensen jealous was legit then...” Jared smirks,

“Chris told me everything so you can’t talk Jenny!” Jensen doesn’t even have the heart to complain about being called Jenny as he laughs again.

“We’re both idiots aren’t we?” he says and Jared just smiles and looks at Jensen like he’s the only person in the world,

“You’re my idiot,” he says softly as he pulls Jensen closer to him.

Fin.


End file.
